Theo (Meta Runner)
Theo (best known in the outside world as Coconut Boy) is the deuteragonist of the Glitch Productions web series Meta Runner. He was a virtual character artificial intelligence that befriended Tari, and was brought to life by the latter. He happens to be glitching in the real world, which is why he's devoted to help his friends in order to save his life. He is usually a comic relief character. He is voiced by Robyn Barry-Cotter. Biography Theo is one of the many versions of him in different cartridges of Ultra Jump Mania. He happens to be aware that he's a video game character, thus being used to dying because of the player. On a speed runner tournament, Belle Fontiere was playing his game, trying to execute a glitch in order to beat a world record. Theo drowns in lava, resulting in Belle's lost. Tari eventually started playing his game. Initially playing in a clumsy manner, only to get better as she goes on. Tari then accidentally warped herself into the game, meeting Theo face-to-face. Theo mistaken Tari for a boss at first, and eventually made friends with her. The pair venture through the level, growing their bond. He meets Lucks when he presented himself as a glitchy Theo, in which he mistaken for some Spanish cousin. Tari was tortured out of the game, bringing Theo along with her. The pair escape the building and run through the crowded city. They stop at an alleyway, where Theo discovers that he's in the real world and that his powers don't work anymore. Tari scolds him for fooling around for a second, only for him to feel sad. Tari apologises, further growing their bond. They entered a building full or streamers called The Hive. Theo refers to the players as nerds. They take shelter at a streaming pod, where Theo blindly plays a video game and starts a stream. The pair was eventually cornered by Belle and some mercenaries from TAS Corp.. He humorously evaded the soldiers, but he witnesses Tari getting caught. He lost hope for a few seconds, and is approached by Lamar Williams, offering him help. Sitting in Lamar's car, they crash into a transport van, freeing Tari from the ruckus. A car chase was initiated, in which Lamar and Theo bond over their sense of humour, even complimenting a body pillow. With Tari's ability, they escape a border of TAS Corp. soldiers and head towards the secret hideout embedded in a restaurant. When they were slowly becoming members of MD-5, Tari had to play a game of Battle Blaze against Masa Shimamoto. Theo was a supporter for Tari, telling her to "kick his butt". During the game, Theo warps into the game to aid Tari. The team later realises that Theo has been glitching out, meaning that he needs to return to his game. When he and Tari warp into MD-5's cartridge of Ultra Jump Mania, they forced out of the game for the fact that there was another Theo in-game. The gang realises that Theo needs to return to his original cartridge, which was held at TAS Corp.. Throughout the time, Theo has been getting closer to Lamar, to the point where they became best friends. Sofia Porter presents Operation: Silent Demon, a plan in which she will hack into TAS Corp. files. She could also register a delivery request for Theo's cartridge. The gang practices in a game called Tempest. Tari would need to execute a glitch in order for the big plan to work. Theo was Tari's biggest supporter during these practices. On the very day of the underground competition held in Gamma Tech Stadium, the gang play Tempest, only for the rest of the gang except Tari to lose. The plan succeeds, until Lucks and his mercenaries corner the gang. Theo witnesses the plan going downhill, as Lucks reveals to the gang that he used Theo's eyes as a spy tool. When Tari offers herself to TAS Corp. in exchange for her friends' freedom, Lucks makes sure of this by destroying Theo's cartridge. Theo glitches out, believing that he would respond. His physical body is erased, and Lucks keeps the main chip to preserve Theo's conscience. Personality Theo is quite childish, happy-go-lucky, fun-loving, and occasionally stubborn. He doesn't understand the consequences in serious situations, meaning that Tari often has to look after him. He often just accepts that he's going to die in most bad situations, which annoys and concerns Tari. He is inspired by SMG4's incarnation of Mario, meaning that he isn't the brightest, but does care for his friends, particularly Tari. This makes him a comedic relief most of the time. Trivia * He seems to be, by his appearance, based off of Tom-Tom from the Wonder Boy series, and possibly a bit of Master Higgins from its NES counterpart Adventure Island. * It is possible that Lucks (and Belle) held a grudge against him because he was the Theo that failed to achieve a new record during the speed running contest in Episode 1. Category:SMG4 Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sidekicks Category:Children Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Meta Runner Heroes